


Spock in Learning Pod (Fanart)

by kowaiyoukai



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai
Summary: A fanart of Spock as a child in his learning pod.
Kudos: 16





	Spock in Learning Pod (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> This was created using colored pencils and took approximately 7-10 hours. Thanks for clicking!


End file.
